Gangrel/Awakening Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 11 Vs. Chrom * Gangrel: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! * Chrom: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse! Paralogue 18 Vs. Zanth * Zanth: Why, ye traitorous maggot! No one switches sail on me and lives! * Gangrel: You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart. Now to feed YOU to the maggots! Event Tile *"I did meet a maid the other day that made me think perhaps things aren't all so bad..." (exp) *"What's this junk!?" (item) *"I snuck in some practice to see how it felt, but I admit, I prefer executions to exercise." (Weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"Hard to enjoy more bawdy diversions in wartime. How do you fend off boredom?" (free time) *"You there, don't you have any ambition? Any grand dreams?" (dreams) *"Ha! You look proud of yourself. Have you struck upon some cruel new scheme?" (happy) *"What do you say you and I team up and take the next commander down personally?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I do whatever I please, and it's none of your damn business." (free time) *"Bah! I dream of nothing. Dreams will only drive their twisted dagger into your back." (dreams) *"Of course not! When have I ever been content with anything, mule-brain?" (happy) *"You mean gang up on the enemy? Ha! That sounds deliciously underhanded." (team up) Asking - Emmeryn *"Why do you wander off like that after battles, fool? You'll get hurt." (free time) *"This might sound strange coming from me, but what will you do from here on out?" (dreams) *"You look wretchedly happy. Have some of your memories returned?" (happy) *"You know, you should let me take the lead in the next fight. It's dangerous out there." (team up) Replying - Emmeryn *"I usually just let my mind wander. I'd lend you a hand, if you had the sense to ask." (free time) *"Me? You should be thinking of yourself. ...Not that it's any concern of mine." (dreams) *"I should have SCARRED your face, so your brother would end me good and proper..." (happy) *"Well...all right. How am I supposed to say no to you?" (team up) Asking - Married *"You look fetching today. Trying to drag me deeper into your web?" (love) *"You know, Robin, in the right light, you are truly ravishing." (compliment) *"What have you there, Robin? I demand to see it. Give it here." (gift) *"Why did you put yourself in danger like that? Trying to beat me to the grave?" (concern) Replying - Married *"Ugh, I know how you feel without you spelling it out! Don't expect me to say it." (love) *"I know. You set a high standard, so of course I have to keep up appearances." (compliment) *"It's a hairpin - a gift you should accept gratefully before I change my mind." (gift) *"Fine. I don't care if I live or die, so I may as well live and care for you." (concern) Asking - Child *"Grab a weapon and let's have it out. Show me how dirty you can fight!" (train) *"Why are you so quiet today? It's eerie when you don't talk." (concern) *"Is there anything you need? Your father shall plunder whatever you desire!" (gift) *"Tell me about my future. ...Do I even have one?" (story) Replying - Child *"You want to challenge me? Stupid brat. Didn't inherit your father's brains, did you?" (train) *"Haven't you noticed? I'm always a little gray in the face. Stop worrying." (concern) *"You think I need some trinket bought with a child's pocket change? Spare me." (gift) *"Ha! You mean you haven't heard? Your father was a turd with a crown. You should be ashamed to have been born into such disgrace. Now go away. I'll tell you the moment I do anything fatherly enough to merit your pride." (story) Level Up *"Someone pinch me! No-let me pinch them!" (6-7 stats up) *"Yes... I feel a bout of nastiness coming on!" (4-5 stats up) *"My best? You haven't SEEN my best." (2-3 stats up) *"Bah! A turd would turn more heads than this!" (0-1 stat up) *"You want me to get stronger?! Look at me!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Is this the new me? The old me is asking." Armory *"Shopping for Gangrel? How times have changed." (buying) *"Hoping for a king's riches? I'm just a dog now." (selling) *"I want something so deadly it KILLS to look at it!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Gya ha ha! What is in the water? I feel like I could stamp out armies like anthills today!" (surge) *"Once you've hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Robin. It must be nice, taking breaks before the day begins!" (morning) *"Robin. Must be nice, taking breaks in the middle of the day!" (midday) *"Ah, Robin. And I thought I'd be stuck here alone tonight." (evening) *"Robin! Go to bed! What good will a befuddled tactician be?" (night) *"So it's your birthday, Robin? Big deal." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Back already, Robin? ...You're no morning person." (morning) *"Back already, Robin? Are you bored or just lonely?" (midday) *"Back already, Robin? Well, nice work today." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Don't be a fool and stay up all night." (night) *"So it's your birthday, Robin. Big deal." (birthday) Roster The wild and ruthless former king of Plegia. He once took sick pleasure in hurting others, but his own life was not easy, and he has shown signs of reform since joining Chrom. The most hopeless acrophobe. Born on March 16th. Help Description The self-styled 'Mad King of Plegia. - During Chapter 11. The cruel and fatalistic former king of Plegia. - During and after Paralogue 18. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Oh, if I must..." *"What say we kill 'em all!?" *"They're coming..." *"Lets destroy them!" *"Enticing..." *"Pfft...Wipe 'em out!" *"More weaklings?" *"Go." *"Try not to bleed." Dual Strike *"Oopsie!" *"Over here!" *"Nasty thing." *"Allow me!" *"Die. Die now!" Dual Guard *"Heh, so close." *"I give you an inch!" Critical *"Beg for your life!" *"You're an eyesore!" **cackles* *"Eenie Meenie MOE!" Defeated Enemy **laughter* *"So long." *"Really? That's it?" *"Haha! Exeunt!" *"Heh!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"That one was mine!" *"Brutal. I love it!" *"Stealing my thunder..." Defeated By Player/Enemy *"To hell with...all of it..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote